Talk:Cities of Ascalon
Are the reward item stats randomised, or have they just changed? I remember them having Healing prayers as the attribute, and the previous revision confirms it. --Talrath Stormcrush 16:01, 31 Jul 2005 (EST) There's some mistake as to where The Historical Monument of Nolani can be found. You do not have to enter the mission as suggested by Nolani Academy (Mission) instead of Nolani Academy (Location), but have to leave the Mission Outpost into the Diessa Lowlands instead. I searched the Mission for nearly an hour before I tried went to Diessa Lowlands due to this description. So I'd like to change the Quest Information to be a bit more precise, but since this would be my first contribution, I'd like to get some feedback on this before committing the change. --Si Tacuisses 04:41, 21 November 2005 (UTC) :You are right, there is an error in the description. By all means, go ahead and make the correction. :Generally it is a good idea to discuss a change on the talk page before making it. But in case of a correction of an obvious error there is no need for this, really. If anybody has a problem with the changes you made, he can object on the talk page afterwards, or revert your edit. --Tetris L 05:00, 21 November 2005 (UTC) :I corrected the walkthru error on 1 Dec 2005, after doing the quest with one of my characters. I didn't think to check the talk page at the time. --Krissy 22:29, 12 December 2005 (UTC) I removed the note about "as of whenever it still exists." We don't want to come back to this page and keep changing that date, and if we don't change it, the old date will make the note useless. If the reward changes, then we change the listed reward. --Fyren 17:59, 30 December 2005 (UTC) :I was planning on doing the quest with a new N/Mo to get the -50hp item, but when I got it for a new character, the Reward as stated are (I have a screen): :*1000 xp :*Scroll: Energy +6 (req. 5 Earth Magic) :*Grim Cesta: Energy +6 (req. 5 Blood Magic) ::Which is exactly as it should be if you look at the quest page. The rest of the modifiers do not show in the quest log, you get to see those when you actually get the items. --Rainith 14:50, 6 January 2006 (UTC) :::Oh yeah; you're right; just completed the quest now. Lol, been playing this so long and didn't even notice it does that. --TheSpectator 00:41, 7 January 2006 (UTC) Requirement? Anyone have any insight on the latest anon edit? Is the great northern wall mission a requirement for this quest? --Rainith 11:26, 25 January 2006 (UTC) :Because Defend the Wall is up there, I'm inclined to think the anon was mistaken. However, it might be a "OR" requirement. The Ascalon area quest prereqs are a big tangle. -PanSola 13:43, 25 January 2006 (UTC) :I have a character with both Cities of Ascalon and Counting the Fallen quests in the quest log at the same time, and Counting the Fallen was not marked completed. (I have, though, completed Defending the Wall quest and the Great Northern Wall mission.) My thinking is that ANY of the three listed prerequisites will allow Cities to be given by Symon. Would like to see this locked down. Queen of Spades 15:16, 1 February 2006 (UTC) ::All requirements must be met, I just did this recently and consulted the Wiki to see when I could take it. Only after meeting all of the reqs could I. | Chuiu 11:15, 15 February 2006 (CST) :::My character is being offered both quests at the same time. Counting the Fallen is not a requirement. --68.142.14.117 13:31, 16 February 2006 (CST) ::::I agree, I don't think that quest is required. --Karlos 18:28, 16 February 2006 (CST) ::::Proof positive: ::::image:proof.jpg ::::--Karlos 18:32, 16 February 2006 (CST) ::Reopening this can of worms, my character did Great Northern Wall mission (currently listed as only prereq.), but Symon would only give me Counting the Fallen, not Cities of Ascalon quest. --Queen of Spades 14:40, 9 April 2006 (CDT) :::Have you completed Defend the Wall yet? -PanSola 14:41, 9 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Yes, Defend the Wall led me to the Great Northern Wall mission, and I did them in that order. Further, after I did Counting the Fallen and claimed its reward, Symon then gave me Cities of Ascalon. --Queen of Spades 19:41, 9 April 2006 (CDT) Random Reward This quest seems to yield a random reward, if you make a new character and go through the game can you take note of a couple things. The order at which you got the city markers and your class. If we can find a pattern to this it may be very useful to note it as many people actually use the -5 energy item for PvP. | Chuiu 11:15, 15 February 2006 (CST) :Wow, Chuiu, nice catch. I have never noticed this, but will try to keep an eye out for this. Besides, I have wondered how to find the -20hp item. Never knew it might be part of the reward for the same quest as the famous -50hp grim cesta.... I have never received it with the -50hp as part of my reward since I created my 55hp monk. --Queen of Spades 21:38, 16 February 2006 (CST) ::Monk and Warrior: Ranik, Surmia, Nolani. -20 hp item. | Chuiu 06:22, 24 February 2006 (CST) :: Mesmer, Bloodstone Fen, -5 energy scroll. Chuiu, do you still have the -20hp one? I'd like it ;) 23:15, 24 February 2006 (CST) :::Unfortunately I found the -20hp item from this quest completely useless and sold it (because its +5 hp overall). If you're refering to the -20 from pre then yes I still have it. I would be willing to trade it for the -5 energy item. You can contact me IGN in one of the names found in my user page. | Chuiu 09:59, 25 February 2006 (CST) ::Necro: Ranik, Surmia, Nolani -20 hp. Mesmer: Surmia, Nolani, Ranik -5 energy. ::Necro: Nolani, King's Watch, Surmia: -20 Scroll. --Karlos 18:40, 26 February 2006 (CST) :::Mo/Me: King's Watch, Surmia, Nolani. -5 energy. — egads talk 09:23, 4 March 2006 (CST) :::N/E: King's Watch, Surmia, Nolani. -20 hp focus.--Razorfish 11:51, 23 April 2006 (CDT) After seeing a 2 monks do the same order and get different rewards I think we can assume that it's not based off class or order. Unless its based off seconday class which I doubt. I'm thinking its just that - random. | Chuiu 12:08, 23 April 2006 (CDT) -energy scroll what's the point of having this item? :If enemy try to drain your energy, they cannot drain you into the negative. So this acts as a buffer, a negative-battery that hides yoru energy to avoid being drained. - 13:41, 28 May 2006 (CDT) ::In general, but not for this specific one since it's still a net +1, heh. --68.142.14.103 14:11, 28 May 2006 (CDT) ::Its a net -2 if you don't meet the requirements. And most people using it don't. (T/ ) 14:28, 28 May 2006 (CDT) No more -50 hp cesta? (Moved from article page.) I moved this here since it seemed to be unconfirmed and was expressed in rather opinionated language: Originally posted by 142.179.232.229: IMPORTANT EDIT (June 17, 2006) ~The Grim Cesta from the quest NO LONGER HAS -50 HP!~ This was done in order to stop the use of the "55(Invincible) Monk Build." This was not how the designers intended the monk class to be used, and they were malevolent enough to take away the key item in the 55 Monk arsenal. ... Confirmed? Denied? Nothing in game updates at the moment... — 130.58 (talk) (00:26, 18 June 2006 (CDT)) :It's kind of like the boy who cries wolf, ppl have been claiming it so many times ppl won't easiliy believe it's happening this time. - 00:39, 18 June 2006 (CDT) ::Well, since this guy has been somewhat vocal, I'm working on confirming/refuting this. It will take me a little while, but I have a character who hasn't done most of the stuff in post searing so I'm heading thru ranik now towards surmia and nolani. --Rainith 00:41, 18 June 2006 (CDT)